My Hinata Fan Fic with no Name
by Death By Sand
Summary: Hinata realizes that if she doesn't make her move, someone could take Naruto away from her.


This is my Naruto Fan Fic with no name….. So uhhh… Here ya go….

Chapter 1-

"Oh Naruto! I finally see the truth!" Sakura said as she stared into Naruto's eyes. "What is it Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked softly and put his hands of Sakura's shoulders.

They paused for a moment. "The truth is… The truth is…" Sakura began.

"I understand, I feel the same way…" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Kiss me you fool!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and Sakura's lips met.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata yelled as she woke up from her nightmare. Lately, Hinata had been thinking more and more about Naruto. She began to realize if she didn't make a move soon, someone could take him away from her. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed, then went off to wander town until she could find some way to express her feelings to Naruto. After a couple of minutes of walking she spied Chouji and Shikamaru at the Korean Barbeque. Chouji, being the pig he is began to inhale every bit of meat on the grill. "Good morning Shika-Kun, Chouji-Kun." Hinata waved at them.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Shikamaru asked in his usual boring tone.

"Uh… Ok." Hinata said shyly. "Maybe they know how I can win Naruto's heart!" Hinata thought ambitiously. She walked over to their table and took a seat.

"You can have some if you want, It's on us." Shikamaru said and tried to take a piece of meat, only to have it ripped from his chopsticks by Chouji.

"Oh, no thank you… but… could I ask the two of you something?" Hinata said meekly.

"Mmm.. Fwike Huat?" Chouji said, his mouth stuffed with beef.

"Well umm… Do you know what kinds of things… umm…" Hinata began. Shikamaru and Chouji sat listening intently. "Wait if I say Naruto, It could give away my secret! Think Hinata! Think!" Hinata thought suddenly realizing what she had gotten herself into. "What kind of stuff do men like?" Hinata said nervously.

"Do you mean in a women?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh, sure…" Hinata said blushing like the schoolgirl she was.

"Well it all depends on the man. Like Chouji and I like women with a bit of meat. You don't want to be skinny or too fat. You have to be in between." Shikamaru explained. Hinata began writing down notes.

"Uhh, What's that little note book for?" Chouji asked as he swallowed some more food.

"NOTHING!" Hinata blurted out and quickly left the table. After she had gotten away from the restaurant she resumed her normal pace. "I need to find someone who would understand me… Maybe another girl…" Hinata thought staring at the ground. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to were I was going!" Hinata apologized. She looked up and saw a girl with short pink hair. "Oh! It's you Sakura." Sakura helped Hinata to her feet.

"Good morning" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, everyone knows you like Sasuke a lot…" Hinata began.

"So?" Sakura asked.

"Well… How do you… tell someone you like them… and let everyone know…" Hinata asked blushing, trying not to make eye contact.

"You like someone! Who is it? Who, who, who?" Sakura got a big smile on her face and put her arm around Hinata.

"Well uhh… I'm embarrassed to say…" Hinata blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well if you want someone to know how much you like them, the first thing you should do is try to get to know them more. Also show them you care with occasional gifts." Sakura said. Hinata decided she would write this down later when she wouldn't creep people out.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me but… I really wanna know!" Sakura yelled.

"Well thank you very much…" Hinata said and quickly walked away. When she was a far enough distance away she wrote down what Sakura had said into her little note pad. "I have to confront him! I must use all my courage and tell him how I feel!" Hinata yelled confidently.

"Tell who what?" A familiar voice asked.

"AHHHH! NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled freaking out. It was none other than Naruto coming her way.

Hope you liked it so far… I'm working on the 2nd chapter but I'm lazy --


End file.
